Identification Friend or Foe Tags
IFF TAGS Identification, Friend or Foe Tags (IFF), are War Identification Systems that allow tracking and identifying of friendly or enemy forces. Ally Tags are broadcasted through locational tracking devices and distancing systems. These Distance-reading systems allow IFF Tags to measure the distance and direction from each other to track the exact location of each other. Multiple types of equipment can read and transmit IFF Tags, including VISR, Tactical Eye Pieces, Goggles, and Military eyewear. These signals display Location, Radar signal, compass direction tags, map location, and biometrics. This allows for allies to receive radar information, distance, direction, medical information, and compass information. IFF Tags are displayed on the visual monitor and the HUD system through the eyewear or any computing system. TRACKING IFF Tags have a special function to mark and track Friends, Neutrals, and Foes. Common foes, such as Covenant or UNSC, are tracked instantly. Those who are not automatically tracked can be tagged by the user of the tags for everyone to see. Once tracked, the Tagging System will mark and track the general location of Foes. If a Foe is not visible for more than 10 Rounds, their tag is lost. If a Motion Tracker is in-use, it will continue to update the location of the Tag, even if hiding, unless they have not moved. Any movement, walking or faster, will cause the tag to still update. Tracking Tags do not track biometrics or any personal information, only distance and location. INFORMATION SHARING IFF Tags, and the technology that works alongside it, allow for the IFF Tags to share information with both Friends and Foes. The information that can be shared includes, but is not limited to, livefeed, video and audio files, tracking information for both friends and foe, biometrics, and map updates. When sending to Foes, the files must first be accepted. BIOMETRICS The IFF Tags communicate with a Military-Standard Biometrics Tag. These Tags read the heart-rate, blood pressure, stress, broken or damaged bones and organs, blood-oxygen level (or methane-blood Level for Unggoy), and respiration rate. The IFF Tags can also check identities using voice, iris scans, and blood-type scanning to sign documentation and prove identification. When a Character using an IFF Tag dies, they appear as deceased, eventually storing the location and no longer appearing on the HUD and Map. Their location, even after death, can be brought up and tracked for two months before the IFF tags no longer have the power source needed to continue running. TRIGGER LOCK When in the UNSC or Insurrection, the Commander is able to activate or deactivate a protection system. This Weapon Lock Protection System (WLPS, or Welps) does not allow for Soldiers to commit friendly fire, not counting explosives or other area-based weapons. This system locks the weapon’s Safety lock as long as the user is currently aiming at an allied soldier. This only works as long as someone is tagged as an Ally. LOCATION TAGGING IFF Tags have the ability to mark Tactical Locations. Any point marked will share it to any allies as a point of interest. These can be marked by various options, such as hostile territory, points of interest, important checkpoints, and so on. These locations show up on the IFF tags and the map. MOTION TRACKER The Motion Tracker helps update and keep location of Friends and Foes. Based on nearby movement, Motion Trackers are able to continue to update unseen foes, and help establish tracking information to nearby IFF tags and targets. The Motion Tracker has a standard range of 10 Meters outward in every direction of the user. A Motion Tracker is unable to track an untagged nonfriendly target if they are moving 1 or less Meter per Round. A Motion Tracker can be triggered by loud noises and talking above a whisper. A Motion Tracker cannot be triggered by a weapon using a silencer, unless that weapon is a Sniper or Shotgun.